On The Willows
by Tweedle Laney
Summary: There is a town within the mountains surrounded by tall willows trees. It's said that a red headed Fae lurks among the forests, leading young women and children into the forest, never to be seen again. You shouldn't accept his gifts. You shouldn't give your name. The first time he asked for her name, Alice was seven years old. [AU Story]
1. Chapter 1

When he first asked for her name, she was at the tender age of seven.

Old enough to talk and walk, but young enough to stand fearless with a childlike wonder in her eyes. She had wandered off from her tea party with her eldest sister, Lorina, with her dress held up in two hands in order to properly carry the biscuits to the small duck pond nestled within the tall willows.

As she walked, her eyes caught on a patch of sprouting mushrooms, all aligned into a perfect circle. And as the sun bled through the soft limbs of the willows and cast light upon them, they seemed to show a flurry of colors that could barely be seen in the shadows. Distracted by this, her foot caught onto a thick root, sending her tumbling to the ground right before the mushroom circle. The soft biscuits which she had brought for the ducks scattering across the earth into the grasses and mushrooms. For a moment, she laid there, sniffling as a dull sting radiated small waves of pain from her knee.

A skinned knee wasn't uncommon for the young lady, but she often hid her tears around Lorina. But now, alone in the trees with her treats for the ducks lying in pieces, she couldn't hold back tears. As she forced herself up, through her bleary gaze she noticed an odd pair of shoes just on the other side of the patch of mushrooms. Her sniffling came to a stop, wide eyes following up the legs of the stranger to find a face. The tears which had pooled in her eyes seeped from the corners and down the side of her heart shaped face as blue met red. She recognized him in an instant.

This was what her eldest sister called the 'Fae', a being who could curse children, torment towns, and lead beautiful women into the forest and spirit them away to their world, where they would subsequently wander forever, eternally lost to a world they don't belong to. Tricksters. It was of the utmost importance, Lorina had said, that you remain polite towards the Fae. For they would curse you if you dared insult them. He looked exactly as those in town described him to be. Although, their insults could not tarnish his handsome visage. Women in her town going missing, children being lead away, and even some men being charmed away from their work. All seen with a mysterious red headed stranger. The town whispered about the Fae who seemed to dwell in the shadows, but never confronted him about it. He didn't do harm... Not unprovoked, at least.

"You took quite the tumble" his voice oozed like honey - he had the voice that could easily seduce a young women into taking his hand and walking back with him to the trees. "Are you alright, dear?"

Alice didn't think to move or speak, but her eyes didn't leave his once, the sting in her knee forgotten. He had hair as dark and red as wine, and a single eye to match. Compared to her, he stood tall and cast a shadow as the sun began to swirl into the beautiful colors of a sunset. If she hadn't known that he was an otherworldly being at first, his clothes would have given it away. They seemed unnatural for the town she lived in. She tried to think back to what her sister had told her in those stories, and didn't realize that she was staring. It felt as if the weight of every story and warning had crashed down around her like heavy rain. If she made one wrong move or misspoke, she might never see her family again. She was only seven...

The Fae before her seemed to chuckle at her lost look. A long slender finger gestures down towards his foot, her eyes hesitantly following to see a biscuit which fell into the circle. Alice knew better than to step into a faerie ring... How bad luck might follow her, or how she might wind up torn away from her family and this world. Instead, she shook her head and gestured towards the other.

"An offering?" the redhead knelt down to take the biscuit from the mushrooms, plucking it from the grass with two well manicured fingers. The brunette nodded curtly, and a hint of a smile crept along his expression. Normally, it was unheard of to offer the Fae a gift, but since he was the first to ask of its nature, it must have meant he was asking for it.

He introduced himself, a hand pressed over the golden baubles that adorned his otherworldly appearance, as Joker. Certainly, that wasn't his real name. It couldn't be. It definitely wasn't his full name. But it didn't stop Alice from taking note of it, nickname or not. Granting a Fae your name was the same thing as giving them your very being. You fell to their control, and there was no telling what may come of you should that happen. That same slender hand which folded against his broad chest then extended outwards towards her invitingly, smile ever present and warm.

"And your name, please~?"

Alice looked at his hand, then back at him, still refusing to move a muscle. He would want a name- his seemingly soft gaze said as much- and she could either lie, give only her first name or use some form of flattery to get herself out of this mess. Her hands gripped the hem of her dress, watching him with wide eyes as he smile on his face only seemed to grow thin, suggesting that his patience was thinning as well.

"Dear," he chuckled after beckoning her attention in a sing song tone, "Your name, please?"

"I'm sorry, Lord Fae, but I didn't hear you speak before," she started, remaining as postured and polite as she had been raised to be, "You can call me... _Ainsel_ "

He stared down at her, the corner of his mouth twitching as a laugh soft as the breeze filled the air about him. His hand fell from her, the other mounting his hip as he cocked his head to the side. The bells which decorated the cap atop his head jingling with the movement, and flashing soft gold light around the trees. Alice couldn't help but smile too.

"Clever girl," he cooed, eyeing Alice from her little brown shoes to the blue ribbon that adorned her hair. The term Ainsel meant 'my own self', and was the title of a story her mother told her and Lorina before bed each night. Afterwards, she became scared of fireplaces, for the character of the Fae had been taken by a hand reaching down the chimney and dragging her up. And for two years, Alice would constantly walk in a large arc around them at night. As she looked on, still smiling in success of her own trickery, the same slender hand which he held out for her produced a bright white handkerchief with a simple flick of the wrist.

"For your injury~ Take it~"

Another trick. Alice shook her head, smile fading into a more stern expression. As stern as a seven year old could produce.

"I cannot accept your gift, Lord Fae- for it is too beautiful to be used on me,"

The bemused smile only softened, as he retracted his gift and tucked it away into his sleeve.

"Such pretty words," he chimed, his attention falling to the color changing sky above them, and the birds which stopped their songs. There was something sad in his smile when he looked back towards her.

"I will allow you to go this once, dear, as it seems to be getting dark~"

As soon as the permission came, she gave a scrambled curtsy and ran back towards the house, biscuits and ducks all but forgotten. She didn't dare to look back, her legs taking her through the grasses and flowers all the way to their house, where Lorina stood with a tray in her hands. The eldest was startled at the arrival of her young sister, as she had been missing from their tea time for some time. But before she could call to her, Alice had already thrown her arms around her and buried her face in her dress. Loud sobs were muffled by her dresses and petticoats as the maid came out to see what the cause of the commotion was.

Said maid took her inside and bandaged her up. The two women assumed it was the skinned knee that caused Alice's crying. Alice didn't speak about the Fae. Or about the growing realization she'd had that one mistake would have ripped her away from her family forever. That was the first time she'd ever truly felt fear in her young life. But as scared as she had felt that night, lying in bed with her eldest sister at her side, the more she wondered if they would meet again. But that wouldn't be for many years.

 **-x-**

 **I wrote this all in one brain spill, and there are no edits. I'm no English major, so I apologize if things don't make proper sense...**

 **So we're trying something new here... This is chapter 1/5 for a Four Times & The One Time type of story. **

**I had been doing research of the Fair Folk for an page in my art journal, and I randomly thought that it would fit this pair.**

 **I'm still doing a lot of research to better understand the nature of the Fair Folk and the etiquette that comes with it, so please bear with me if things are a bit slow!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this short series!**


	2. Chapter 2

_The second time he asked for her name, Alice was eleven years old._

Seven felt like a distant memory, and her world was filled with new things and new experiences. Her youngest sister, Edith, had been born. And her mother took all precautionary measures to make sure she would remain safe from the Fae. Because wherever there were children, faeries would be found. And the last thing Alice wanted was for her newest sister Edith to be switched out for a monstrous changeling.

Her mother had become sick as of her birthday, and the maid was tending to her in the day while her father toiled at night. Lorina, in all of her kindness, took over household duties for the time being. Her eldest sister was almost sixteen years old, and she was just as kind and mature as she had been when she was still a child of Alice's age. Alice was often left with taking care of the two year old Edith, as Lorina could not do everything in the household by herself.

And for Alice- while she volunteered to do that much, at least- was disappointed and often disappointed when she couldn't go out and play because of Edith. She only had two years of childhood left! How did her family NOT understand that?! She was two years away from thirteen, after all. She only had so much childhood left to live before she would be expected to wear corsets and court men of the town.

It was on one such day, Alice had been playing in the yard, holding a stick like a sword and pointing it deftly at the neighbors calico cat. She jumped up on the old stump of an oak tree, mimicking a daring duel between swashbuckling pirates and a crew of misfits. The feline stared up at her with half lidded green eyes, unamused as the child recited a monologue from her most recent read, Treasure Island. A book filled with pirates and all the adventure a child could wish for.

Alice had wished some of the other girls her age shared her interests... It got lonely playing by herself while the other girls were more preoccupied with ribbons and petticoats. And the boys in the neighborhood still held the fact that she was a girl over her head, and she would be teased if she tried to assert herself into their games. So she was left in her yard with her sticks and imagination.

Just as she was posed to strike her 'foe', she heard her name being called from the house. She recognized the voice as Lorinas, and turned to face her. In her arms, Edith-who had just been put down for her nap-was rubbing at her eyes with chubby hands and wailing. Alice started to pout, lowering her stick sword and sulking over to the house. Sometimes, Alice could swear Edith was actually a changeling. Sometimes she wished the faeries would come and take her away. But she never spoke those wishes aloud. She didn't hate her sister... But there were days where such thoughts popped into her head.

"Alice, Edith is being a bit fussy, can you take her~?"

"But I was fighting off the pirates!" she hugged, folding her arms with stick still in hand. Lorina chuckled at that.

"Why not take Edith with you? I'm sure she'll be a daring first mate on your adventure!"

"Like, outside? Isn't that dangerous?" Alice looked up at the babbling child, who beamed brightly back at her with wide eyes.

"Then you'll have to keep a close eye on her," the eldest sister set the two year old down on her feet, to which she started to clumsily run towards Alice, "and no sticks, she could get hurt,"

Edith clung to her leg, tugging at her stockings as if to say, 'pick me up!'. Alice scowled down at her, tossing her stick to the side as she picked her younger sister up and set her on her hip.

"So no fun, got it," she muttered, already turning on her heel to sulk back towards her spot by the stump.

The cat had long departed, growing tired of watching an almost-not-a-child-anymore play pretend. What was the point of playing when your only playmate was a cat and your two year old sister? So instead, Alice continued her walk, holding Edith close as she started for the duck pond. That was good enough- she didn't have anything to offer, but maybe Edith would enjoy seeing the ducklings. As the willows came into sight, Edith was starting to grow fussy and wailed against Alice. She squirmed so much that she almost dropped her. With a few hushes from Alice, she was momentarily pacified. That is, until she realized how long her hair was. Small hands started to tangle and tug on her hair, earning a pained yelp from Alice.

"Edith, stop it!" she snapped harshly, earning a loud sob from the child in her arms. Out of spite, she set the child down to cry, turning to face her with her hands on her hips. Edith sobbed out loud, her scrunched up face full of the frustrated fury that could only truly be seen when a child was truly at their wits end. Alice herself also found her temper rising, stomping on the ground when Edith shrieked at her, fat tears dripping down her red face.

"God, sometimes I just _WISH_ you could disappear!" she yelled, only provoking Edith to cry even louder. There was a sudden shift in the wind, and as Alice glared at the child, fuming quietly... The weight of what she said hit her like a ton of bricks. Her expression softened, and she approached Edith with the heaviest of sighs. She knew she didn't mean it. But it was really hard for her to want to apologize to Edith. But she was only two. Maybe Alice just wished she could go back to being two. But she wasn't going to be a model big sister by leaving her at the footpath. So it was really up to her to swallow her pride and face her youngest sister with grace. All the grace she could muster at eleven.

Edith seemed to quiet down as Alice took a knee in front of her, lower lip still pouting and cheeks puffed in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Edith, I didn't mean it" she started in a terse tone, clearing her throat to expel the frustrated hiss in her voice. Edith's cries stopped, but her tears continued. Alice thumbed them away, and tried to smile. Edith was stubborn- maybe they had that in common. "Forgive me?"

The toddler still pouted, and turned away from Alice with a huff.

"Come on, Edith~" she tried to circle around her to face her, but she only turned again to keep her face hidden.

Oh. So they were playing THAT game. Alice grinned.

"Ediiiiith~"

She circled again to face her, Edith turning again, arms still folded. There was an amused giggle as she turned her back to Alice once more. This continued until Alice had circled the other four times, with Edith now laughing openly and spinning to avoid her gaze. Finally, Alice held her arms out to Edith.

"Hug?"

The already giggling girl ran over and threw her arms around Alice in the best hug her smaller form could muster. Alice lifted her back up and held her on her hip, and started back for the willow trees. As they neared the pond, Alice stepped over tree roots and made sure not to step on the toadstools and flowers that bloomed around. She cast a glance towards the iridescent mushroom ring, which looked the same as it had five years before, but saw it empty. Perhaps the Fae had preoccupied themselves with other things. There were more people in town, after all. There must be no shortage of amusement to draw out. Spooking horses or courting young maidens. She caught herself wondering if the Fae she encountered before had romantically made off with a maiden or two. Wooed them with flattery and compliments that hid a deadly intention. They must have been quite beautiful to draw his attention.

Once at the pond, Edith happily chased after a family of ducks, only backing off when their mother had turned back- probably tired of being chased around the bank- and honked angrily at her. Edith raced back to Alice, who teased and chased Edith around as a pirate. She took one of the ribbons from her hair, and offered it to Edith as the treasure. The youngest was quick to claim it as her own, and ran from Alice to keep it away. So Alice treated it as a treasure, and commenced her game as she left it before. No stick necessary. And for the first time in awhile, Alice felt as if she had fun babysitting.

 **-x-**

The day was drawing to a close, and it was nearly time for supper. Alice walked back with Edith hand in hand... Or rather, finger in hand. Ediths hands were only so big. She was two, after all! The brunette could see Lorina standing at the door, waiting for them. She was excited to tell her of the adventure she'd had with Edith when she heard a low wail on her right.

"Edith? What's wrong?"

There was a bumble and grumble of nonsense from the toddler, but the word that rang clear as day was 'ribbon'. That's what Alice had assumed, at least. Her eyes fell to Ediths free hand, which clutched a flower they agreed to bring back to their mother. Alice checked herself and Edith, and found no signs of the ribbon Edith so loved. Alice hesitated. It would be too late to fetch the ribbon after dinner- and Lorina wouldn't tolerate her taking Edith out at night. And going back now would only take longer, because Edith could only walk so quickly. Once they reached the door, Lorina welcomed them both with a warm smile, hair tied back and sleeves rolled up past her elbows. She must have been in charge of making dinner tonight.

"Is that for mother, Edith?" Lorina beamed down at the teary eyed toddler, who held the flower out to her weakly, "Oh, I'm sure she'll love it!"

The pressure on Alices index finger was released slowly, as Edith rubbed at her eyes.

"Alice, where are your ribbons?" Lorinas smile faded to an expression of surprise. Her gentle hand brushed over her hair, as if in attempt to find the missing fabric in her hair somewhere.

"We used them for a game..." Alice started, teal eyes slowly falling to her shoes, "and I might have misplaced them at the pond,"

Surprise slowly melted away to a more stern expression, her hand retreating from the others hair slowly.

"Alice! That's way too far to take a two year old!" Lorina scolded softly, "and those were mothers ribbons..."

"I know," Alice reassured her, readjusting her skirts. "I'll go find it, okay?"

"After supper, Alice..." the eldest sighed, reaching down to ruffle the youngest sisters hair. She received a wail in response. "Can you and Edith get washed up, please?"

"Yes, Lorina..."

Alice offered her hand to Edith, who slowly took it, and led her to wash up.

 **-x-**

Alice excused herself before dinner ended, wanting to get to the pond before the sun got too low. The breeze was cooler now, and the heat from the sun had settled into a dull warmth as it set. The cicadas shrill cries rang loud through the town, filling every ear with the song of falling night. Soon, the day would end. Alice didn't have much time.

She ran out past the tall grasses and through the willows. Dark clouds stretched across the pale skies, threatening rain late into the night. Fireflies started to freckle the air around her, their faint glow leading her through the field and along the footpath. As the pond came into view, Alice slowed her pace down, breathing hard as she walked briskly past the faerie ring. It was still bright enough to see, but given the color of the ribbon, she wondered if she'd be able to find it so easily.

Better now than never, right?

Alice weeded through flowers and grasses, retracing her steps from where she and Edith played just hours before. Where would Edith have dropped it? She was sure that Edith had it when they were running around and getting ready to leave. The cicadas died down and were instead replaced with a chorus of toads and owls, the evening breeze shaking the willow trees and adding more to the gentle cacophony of sounds. She ran around the pond once again, keeping an eye out for anything on the water. Nothing.

After nearly an hour of weeding through the grasses and nearly losing her footing into the pond, Alice leaned against the willow tree with a long sigh. The sky had lost it's golden blaze and now stood still and blue, the stars peeking out through the dark clouds that shrouded them. Maybe she should just call it quits...

"It's been awhile, my dear"

The voice rang clear through the noise of the owls, toads, and wind- in fact, it seemed as if they quieted down once the words filled the air. Alice perked up, looking around her. The ring. It must have been right behind the tree she was leaning against. She didn't move from where she sat, instead clearing her throat.

"Won't you come around to see me, dear?" the voice requested, sing song and innocent. But still all too sweet for her to resist easily. Still, she remained seated for now.

"I'm sorry, Lord Fae," she called back to him, "my legs are weary and I require a moments rest,"

There was silence, then a tinkling of bells and the same airy laugh she remembered from all those years ago.

"You're looking for something," he remarked, his voice carrying well on the gentle breath of wind. It was as if he stood right in front of her. That there was no tree separating them. Alice didn't answer at first, because she wasn't quite sure how to. She wouldn't enlist his help, as it would mean she owed him. Being in the debt of a Fae was never good. They could take anything as recompense. Actions spoke louder than words- no amount of thanks could satiate them. And should you utter those words at a faerie... Then who knows what might happen to you.

"It's no matter now, Lord Fae" she replied in earnest, allowing her eyes to close for a moment, "I can only imagine an animal made off with it,"

"Ah, that is a shame," the Fae sighed wistfully, "it did suit you well, my dear~"

"I suppose I'll have to find something new,"

"Hmm~"

There was something comfortable about the silence that followed. Alice felt too tired to fear for her soul being taken away. Too tired to agonize over her posture or mannerisms before the Fae. And from the looks of things, he didn't seem to mind. Or there was nothing much he could do with a large tree between them.

"Are you going to stay here,?"

His voice interrupted the silence, garnering her attention once more from the exhaustion that clouded it.

"You can, if you wish," the red heads voice held a kind tone, but the brunette could swear his expression was smug, his eye possibly twinkling with mischief. Alice knew better. She pulled back from the tree, forcing herself to her feet with some effort. "I couldn't, Lord Fae, it could be another trick"

"Ah, I know you do not trust me, dear one" he chuckled, amused, "but certainly you no longer fear me~ Or perhaps, that is why you will not circle the tree and show yourself to me~?"

It almost felt like he had presented a challenge to her. And as every soon to be preteen, she wanted to take it out of spite. And spitefully, she did, stepping quietly around the tree towards the Fae that beckoned her. He looked just as she remembered years ago. A large swarm of fireflies flew overhead, protected by the willows reaches, and lighting his form as he turned his head to look upon her. It smelled of sweet flowers, with a tinge of earthy wine. Like the kind her father would drink. The smell had taken a prominent place in her memories as one of comfort, and for a split second, she felt her guard drop. The smile across his face felt far too familiar. It was a smile she thought to often after her first encounter with him, but slowly forgot over time. It felt like coming home to see it again. It felt like something out of a fairy tale.

"You've grown~" he beamed at her, cocking his head to the side as she stood before him now, taller and-perhaps- a bit wiser. "Maybe now you will present me with your name?"

Again, he offered forth his hand to her. And again, Alice replied bemusedly:

"I will not give you my name, but I will tell you that my name... is Allisandria"

The Fae must have expected this, because his smile remained even as his hand retreated from her once more. He folded his arms across his broad chest, cocking his head to the side as he eyed the brunette with a knowing look. Alice smiled sweetly, her own smile hiding its smugness.

"Allisandria, hm?" he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, grin widening as he stepped back within the circle, "You're quite the little liar, aren't you, dear one~?"

"I did tell you a name before," she reminded him, her own hands mounting her hips, "I told you you may call me Ainsel~"

"Ah, but 'dear one' suits you better~"

"Lord Fae, are you amused by my lie?" she asked, having taken note of his change in demeanor at her words.

"I do find humor in it, dear one... For I am a liar and trickster as well~" his head seemed to sway as he said so.

Their rapport was interrupted by a low rumble of thunder, the wind starting to pick up once more to signal the oncoming storm. Those clouds from before must have been moving faster than Alice anticipated, the smell of rain filling her nostrils as the thunder subsided. The fae chuckled, arms falling back to his side.

"It seems you will need to run along, dear~" he chimed softly, eye flashing as he stepped forward to the edge of the circle, "Be safe~"

Alice, distracted by the clouds, didn't manage to get a word out before he'd disappeared from the circle. The fireflies which lit their conversation slowly leaving her to feel the ground carefully for roots in the dark. Just as she made it to the edge of the trees, her hand moved some of the hanging foliage from her way, only to feel something soft and smooth beneath her fingers. It wasn't the tree itself... Squinting, she could make out a blue ribbon tied in a neat bow around the hanging leaves.

It started to rain before she returned home, ribbon in hand. Lorina insisted she get changed immediately before a cold set in, fretting over where she'd been for so long in this rain. She didn't mention the faerie circle, or her conversation with the Fae. As she set the ribbon aside, she began to wonder... Had he ever given his name to her?

The exhaustion from a day at play set in with that thought, her own legs growing sore from the amount of activity she'd endured in the last few hours.

 _"Are you going to stay here~?"_

 _"Won't you come around to see me, dear~?"_

 _"Ah, but 'dear one' suits you better~"_

 ** _"For I am a liar and a trickster as well~"_**

His words rang in her head, even as her eyes finally succumbed to sleep.

 **Bet you didn't expect an update so soon. Well, SURPRISE.**

 **It's my birthday today, and here's my present to you. I guess.**

 **Idk I was inspired to write again soon I guess.**

 **[2/5]**


	3. Chapter 3

_The third time he asked for her name, Alice was sixteen years old._

Things in the town seemed peaceful since the her last encounter with the Fae. And even as the years went by, there would be times where Alice would be out in town with her family, and she could swear she caught a glimpse of the red headed Fae from the corner of her eye. She was wary when she took Edith to the duck pond, keeping watchful eye over the ring as her sister scooped her hands in the water to catch tadpoles and minnows. And when they would leave, Alice never looked back. Even though, she hoped he'd be there one day. Only once could she recall giving into her curiosity, and looking back as she left with Edith.

Nothing. But she couldn't help but hearing the faint jingling of bells on the breeze. She smiled at that.

But days later, there was another disappearance. The youngest yet.

One of the little girls in town, Charlotte, was taken on her eighth birthday after dinner. She had gone out after curfew to fetch her youngest brother, Bram, but he was the only one who came back. According to him, Charlotte had told him to go on ahead into the house while she gave directions to a traveler. She was last seen leading him down the streets towards the willows. Farmer Bowen, who had been herding his sheep back inside, said that the stranger was quite good looking, and had uncommonly red hair.

Charlotte was the sister of Noelle, one of Alice's classmates. She was heartbroken, and stayed away from school for a month. When she came back, she wasn't the same.

Charlotte's disappearance finally caused a curfew to be passed- no women or young boys would be allowed outside of their homes alone after sunset.

But that wasn't the only restriction Alice had stacked onto her. The day her thirteenth birthday came, she couldn't find it in her to be joyful. This birthday entailed that she would have to shed childish things and focus more on becoming a proper lady. Alice was... A bit more reserved. She had to be. After all, if she was going to attract a suitable boy from town, she had to be as ladylike and attractive as possible. And most boys, according to Lorina, didn't find a tomboy attractive. But as much as she wanted to uphold those wishes set onto her- to find a wonderful boy and get married- she couldn't help but feel as if she were being choked.

Of course, that could also be the corset she was now forced to wear. Lorina had instructed her on the new clothes she should wear, as she was now to be a proper lady in society. No more playing make believe, no more whining or crying, no more throwing stones at boys or blowing raspberries at girls, and no more going towards the old duck pond among the willows. It was dangerous. The Fae was back on the prowl, and no one wanted to be the next Charlotte. Alice had to hold back a scoff at that. She'd never told Lorina what happened when she was six. How she met the Fae and how he let her go home. Or how he returned her ribbons to her when she was eleven... At least, she was quite certain that was his doing.

Edith had grown into Alices old clothes, and- unlike Alice- was ready to grow up as fast as possible. She was already looking through dresses that Lorina had passed down to Alice with wide eyes, snatching party invitations and scraping through the jewelry box that was shared by all women in the household. It amused Lorina and her mother, but Alice found herself secretly envying her sisters blissful ignorance.

Alice often found herself looking to her mother for guidance, not wanting to burden Lorina further. Their mothers condition seemed to be stabilizing, but she was significantly weaker, which made finding a time to talk to her difficult. But when they did talk, Alice felt as if the rooms around the house got a little brighter. Something about her conversations with her mother leveled her out and gave her a form of stability. That much hadn't changed in those five years. Now, Alice had a set day and time with which she would visit her mother and bar everyone else from the room. No sisters, no father- just she and her mother.

They would drink tea together, talk about the major changes in her life as a young woman, exchange advice, or even talk about sisters and how to cope with being the middle child. Having been the middle child herself, her mother often had a lot to say when it came to dealing with the oddities that came with it. Perhaps that's why they seemed to bond a bit better. Which wasn't to say her mother didn't adore Lorina or dote on Edith, but these weekly talks and private meetings were something that they could never have with their mother. It was something Alice had all to herself. And she held it close to her heart.

Today was no different; her mother was working on her needlepoint, and Alice was sitting in the chair across her bed beside the window, which overlooked the front yards and the willows by the duck pond.

"So, you'll be going out with friends? That's wonderful to hear," her mother smiled, carefully moving the needle through the fabric, being sure to keep it taught and neat. Alice could only laugh a bit, brushing her hand through her hair and tossing it over her shoulder,

"Any other major changes I should know about~?"

Oh, where to begin? Alice had gone through some other major changes in those five years. To start, she grew over five inches taller, putting her just a few from Lorina. Just last week, her favorite blue shoes no longer fit, pinching her toes every time she tried to walk in them. Then, Edith learned how to talk back- which made babysitting a total headache. Her mother got a kick out of that comment. And lastly, she'd gotten a lot smarter about her interactions with other girls her age. After scoffing at the other girls most of her young life, she realized that such behavior was considered 'unladylike'. She'd have to befriend them in order to live comfortably and with favor. And in order to do any of that, she'd have to take on a new personality unlike her own.

"I'm glad you've finally found some girls your age- I was getting worried,"

Alice's ears perked up.

"Worried? About what?"

Her mother smiled wryly, setting down her needlework with a long sigh.

"That the Fae may come and take you away,"

Now she had Alice's full attention. Her heart drummed in her chest- there was no way her mother could have known that she ran into the Fae all those years ago. She stood, picking up the chair that had been set by the window, and moved it closer towards the bed. Her mother held out a hand to stop her, gesturing she back up a little more. She supposed her mother didn't want her catching whatever it was she had. Alice obeyed, taking a few steps back before planting her chair down on the floor. She sat and leaned forward as best as she could to listen.

"The Fae?" she asked as innocently as possible, trying to halt her racing heart beat, "Like in the stories?"

"Alice Pleasance Liddell, I don't expect you to listen to everything I tell you, but I expect you not to lie" the older woman huffed gruffly, a twinkle in her eye reminiscent of the same mischief she saw in the Faes wine red eye. Her shoulders slumped, knowing she was caught... And by her mother no doubt.

"I'm sorry, mother" she offered a quiet apology, "I know you said to stay away from the faerie circle, and I should have known better,"

"To be fair, you were only six"

Her tone sounded airy and teasing, the sharp tone before fading and lightening the tension in the room.

"I'm honestly surprised he hasn't taken you away already!" she laughed, causing Alice to smile grimly. No way was the Fae taking her away. Six or not, she lasted this long and only had two run ins. Although, many went through their lives knowing nothing about the Fae who charmed the town. But surely none have gotten out scot free.

"You know, my youngest sister Clarice met him when she was seven," her mother explained, eyes misty and wistful as she continued her story. "She strayed off from the flower fields, and found a strange circle of vibrant mushrooms,"

Alice listened carefully. This was a story she'd never heard from her mother before. A story about the Fae- the very same Fae, from the sounds of it!

"We searched for her for hours, and it seemed like we were making no headway. Elizabeth ran to tell father, and I chose to stay in the field and wait, should she wander back. Eventually, she came galumphing from the willows with a handful of this orange and yellow looking cake. She looked just as sunny and vibrant as before,"

"'Claire!', I said, 'Where have you been for hours on end?!', and she just looked at me, puzzled, and claimed she'd only been gone not five minutes! I didn't know at the time, but she must have gone into the mushroom ring to the land of the faeries! And somehow gotten out! I didn't get to ask what the cake in her hands was, because by the time I tried to, Elizabeth returned with father demanding us to return home!" she seemed to smile at the memory, shifting beneath the blankets to get comfortable once again.

"And we ate dinner that night- she set aside the cake and said no one else could eat it, because it was a gift for her, but she didn't say from who"

"Later that night, when we were going to bed, she picked up the cake and bit into it. When she opened her eyes, though, something was different. I saw lights dancing within her eyes, as if there were actual stars inside. 'Oh, you must try this! It tastes of oranges and honey!', but when she offered it to me, the lights in her eyes disappeared. She ate the rest of the cake without another word, and started for bed. I tried to tell Elizabeth, but she simply said that we'd all had a long day, and everything would be right in the morning,"

"That was the last time she saw Clarice that night,"

Alice was on the edge of her seat, nearly standing and inching the chair even closer.

"You mean she-?!"

"She didn't die... No, the Fae isn't that cruel," she chuckled, "That night, I woke to hear a tapping at the window- imagine that, a tapping on the second story window... Well, I saw Clarice get out of bed to open the window, only for the window to slowly swing open. From my bed, I saw him- the red haired Fae with diamonds down his waist and bells atop his hat. He offered a hand to her, and she took it. As he lead her back to the window, I thought, 'I can't just let this strange man take my little sister away!'. So I leapt from the bed and told him to let her go, or I'd scream for father... He seemed amused at the idea, and offered me a hand. 'I'm no stranger- my name is Joker,' he said, 'Won't you give me your name?'. I shook my head, and called for father without thinking. That fae helped my sister up onto the window sill, looked back to me and smiled. And with a bow, leapt from the window with my sister in tow,"

The older woman seemed to shift a bit more, her speech slowing as she tried to finish her train of thought,

"Strangely, the last thing I thought as he bowed towards me... Was that he was the most... handsome... And beautiful man I'd ever seen"

Alice had heard from her mother that one shouldn't eat the food from the Fae- it would trap you just as easily as giving your name. How she may have entered the world of the Fae and gotten out again...? She had so many questions.

"Alice, I'm feeling a bit weak... Please allow me to rest," her mother asked quietly, looking towards her with a gentle smile.

"B-But mother, I have so many questions-!"

"Please... I'll answer what I can soon enough,"

Alice wanted to shake her head, but a rap on the door stopped her.

"Miss Alice? Miss Jane and Miss Katherine are here for you,"

The maid called through the door, opening it slowly to peek inside. Alices mother chuckled softly.

"It would be rude to keep them waiting- I will answer your questions tonight, Alice"

The brunette turned back to face her mother, frustration building in her chest as her eyebrows knit together, expression upset. "But-!"

"Miss Alice, let your mother rest," the maid huffed, crossing the room to approach her bedside, towels and a pan of cold water in hand. Alice scowled at the maid for talking back to her, biting her tongue as to not snap back in front of her mother. With a nod towards her mother, she turned on her heel and headed to the door. Best not to keep guests waiting, after all. But damn, if those questions weren't the number one thing plaguing her thoughts as she greeted them at the door. But all would be answered tonight. If her mother had more knowledge of the Fae, then she wanted answers. And she would make sure she got them.

-x-

Soon enough, Alice was walking across town with two of her most recent friends. Jane and Katherine weren't the same girls that she'd grown up with, but rather they moved into town a little later, and were just as much outsiders as she was. So in a way, that was the glue that held them together. Jane lazily set their pace, and stood to Alice's left. Katherine propped an umbrella over her shoulder, blocking the sun, and stood to Alice's right. Usually their third, Agatha, was with them. But due to her schedule with the church, her appearances were mostly rare. But she was Alice's favorite of the lot- easiest to talk to.

Another thing Alice had developed in the last five years was the ability to lie. Not big lies, but small lies that formed one great big lie. Small lies that were easy enough to swallow. And this was just another one of those small little lays composing the biggest lie Alice think she ever told. That she was happy and content with her current position.

"I told you she wasn't paying attention!" Katherines voice rang through her ears. Alice cast a glance over towards her, her expression smug. Jane laughed as well,.

"You mustn't tease her, Katherine, she'll surely turn on you," they were both laughing now.

Jane Rosseau, the eldest, was considered the fairest in the group. Her father was an important town leader representative, and was often out on business trips. She was tall with fair skin and vibrant bonny blue eyes. Her looked as if she were a porcelain doll with perfectly plump lips and a small nose. Her thick mousy hair was always tied up with ribbons in an elegant bun. Her slender form was the envy of every other women her age in town. No one really knew how she stayed so small, but from what Alice could tell, she often refrained from consuming sugary foods. And when she did eat, it was as if she were a bird, picking and choosing. She had a clean cut fashion sense, and seemed to know what best suited others and what didn't. And she never shied away from voicing those opinions openly. Never crudely... Or so Alice thought. She had the best accessories that Alice could only dream of having, and every other day it seemed she had something new from towns over. Abbey was a force to be reckoned with, and Alice had thankfully managed to land in her good graces. She often insisted on dressing Alice in beautiful outfits or doing her hair. Of all the girls, Alice felt the most disconnect with Jane. But she didn't seem to notice, often linking arms with her as they walked together. Surprisingly, most men shied away from her. Many assumed that it was because of her overwhelming beauty or wealth, but Alice simply believed that, through her time with her, Jane aimed to please _women_ rather than men.

Katherine Tarroue was the second eldest of the group, and the daughter of the baker. She went around with a head full of blonde curls cascading down to her waist. Her skin was not as fair as Jane, but was instead speckled with a mess of freckles that really showed through at sunset. Her heart shaped face and her mess of curls set her visage ablaze at sunset, hair like a wash of golden light behind her. When she smiled, boys often found themselves staring at the cute dimples that accompanied the gesture. Alice had heard rumors that grown men would see her and stop dead in their tracks when she smiled. And that one had even tried to leave his wife to elope with her at twelve. Needless to say, she was sought after by many. However, due to her cold temperament hidden behind the angel-like appearance, most men were sent running before they could propose. Katherine's temperament could be as sharp as a dagger with men, but she was nothing short of saccharine with her friends. It made Alice wonder if she could get so good at faking appearances as well.

And finally, Agatha Davviin, the priests daughter. Against her fathers wishes, she kept her dirty blonde hair nice and short in a chin length bob, and often wore flowing dresses with a cross necklace prominently displayed around her neck. She was plump, but tall enough so it all balanced out well enough. Her dark eyes, which she deemed average, caught the attention of many for being uncommon in their town. It inspired a sort of fear and curiosity. And unlike the others, she was probably the nicest of the three of them. Inside and out. Agatha was also quieter than the others, often preferring to stay at home with her books rather than go out to attract the attention of boys. It didn't stop some from asking where she was when they saw the group without her. It seemed even she could be popular to boys in town. Alice enjoyed her company the most, as they were both fond of books and desired lives outside of the ones being set up for them.

They were like any other girls, often talking about new accessories or what boys caught their attention. Today was no different, as they walked from Janes home into town to look over the new accessories brought in from Levainsworth. Agatha was out in Greenswick for a family celebration, leaving Alice at the mercy of the chatty Jane and Katherine.

Jane slung her arm in Alices carelessly, and Katherine teased that there might be a wedding in their future. Alice laughed along with them, her smile fading as they began to discuss new shoes that would attract David Yeats, a shy young man in Alices English class.

It was exhausting, keeping up the facade for hours on end... And it wasn't uncommon that her thoughts often drifted towards the Fae from the willows. As they walked into town, a light breeze blew through the trees, drawing Alices attention away from the idle chatter of her 'friends'. A half smirk graced her lips as she peered towards the billowing willows.

Outside of all her questions, she wondered how the Fae himself might be faring... Since Charlottes disappearance years ago, it seemed as if he had vanished. And while the disappearance of a Fae would normally be celebrated among the townsfolk, she found herself wishing he'd return. She knew that he would delight in the incessant amount of lying she performed on a daily basis. And that he wouldn't care about the clothes she wore and the false persona. Her smile faded for a moment, her eyes distant. Where could he be?

"Thinking of someone~?"

Jane and Katherine looked over her expression, all smiles despite the gleam of mischief in their eyes. Alice, startled by their sudden shift of attention, snapped back to face them. For a split moment, Alice panicked. If she told the truth, would they think poorly of her? If she mentioned the red headed Fae that took people away, would they scoff? Of course, moments later, she realized that she didn't have to reveal all the details. How she wondered if he would return on the summers eve celebration. If he would slip in with glamours and take another woman away with him. Or how she truly wondered of what kind of woman he would find alluring.

"Alice~?" Jane waved a dainty hand in front of her eyes, breaking her chain of thought short.

"Could it be you're making eyes at Michael Kresst~?" Katherine teased with a sing song tone. "The tailors boy~?"

Confused, Alice looked back to where she'd been gazing at the willows. And there he was, Michael Kresst, with his younger sister Poppy up on his back.

Alice sighed.

Michael Kresst was one of those boys Alice knew when they were little. They went to school together. Took English and Writing together. She always made fun of his disorderly handwriting. But they never really talked until much later when they both discovered that they loved the same book, Treasure Island. From there, a short friendship blossomed. Her first one. And with a boy, too. Together, they played with sticks and ran around his yard. In the winter, they would go to his house and read books on the floor. She stayed the night once when the snow got too high to return her home safely. For seven year olds, they were inseparable... At least, until he got roped in with the boys who constantly teased her. But even then, he had an earnest heart. He tried to get the other boys to let her play, only to get teased for being soft on her.

From then, they grew more distant, and finally Alice decided that if he wanted to see her, he could do it without the boys.

Her most distinct memory of Michael was months after their disconnect, when he offered her a flower on St Valentines. They were eight then, but it all felt so serious. He'd been so shy and hesitant. He couldn't look her in the eye. And the flower was nearly falling apart from his firm grip on the stem. The minute she took it, the other boys fell from behind a tree, laughing and teasing Michael with kissing noises and childish rhymes.

That was the breaking point for Alice. After all, the boys had made it abundantly clear to Alice that the whole thing had been a prank, and she was at the butt of it. At least, that's what she'd thought.

She remembered hot tears stinging at her eyes as she threw his flower to the ground and stomped her foot down on it. She ran back to the house before the tears fell, not wanting them to see her cry. She'd sooner throw rocks at those boys than let them see her cry. He wrote her a letter of apology in his untidy handwriting she so loathed, and it was thrown into the fireplace before she could force herself to finish it. No point in keeping it - it only reminded her of how stupid she felt in that moment. Sometimes, that moment replayed in her mind, and she wondered if that's why she became so judgemental on matters of love.

There had been deafening silence ever since. But it seemed that silence was ready to end, as he was heading right their way. Alice averted her gaze, but Jane kept her from walking away, smiling smugly.

"He's coming-" Katherine giggled, turning to properly face the other as he approached them with Poppy in tow. Jane nudged Alice, insisting she properly face him. Alice bit the inside of her cheek, before finally turning to face him. He hadn't changed a bit in the face since they last met. He was tanner than she, with a head full of honey brown hair, the golden streaks like lightning in the sun. His eyes were sterling blue- pale enough to be grey -and his eyelashes were longer than any she'd ever seen on a man. It added to the shape of his eye, making him a little softer on the eye to look at. The usual sharp angles seen on most boys in town were softer on Michael, and his smile was just as warm as she remembered. Before she knew it, he was much closer now, and his lips were moving... Oh, he was speaking!

Thankfully, she caught herself just as Jane and Katherine gave waves towards the two, Alice instead giving a nod of acknowledgement.

"Mr. Kresst, what on earth are you doing here~?" Katherine gushed, cocking her head to the side. "I could've sworn your father sent you off to Idirent for the summer~ Didn't you have an apprenticeship with that dress maker, Mrs. Patton~?"

There was that warm smile again, drawing heat to the brunettes cheeks as she looked towards Poppy instead, who was clutching a handful of mushrooms and daffodils in her hand.

"Well, turns out Mr. Patton has a nasty illness, and the whole thing was called off in order to allow her some time to aide her husband," he explained, eyes fixated on Katherine as he spoke, "which is unfortunate, but it means I get one last summer before I'm sent away to focus properly on taking over the family business,"

"Then you best make it count, otherwise you'll wind up a spinster yourself locked away in that shop of yours!"

The two laughed at that, and Jane simply rolled her eyes at the flirtations. Alice could see the corners of Katherines lips tugged into a salacious smirk. Together in the sun, they looked like a happy couple out of a renaissance painting. Or a pair of angels with their cheeks and hair aglow in the blazing sun. They looked like lovers. They continued to talk, but their words were lost on Alice, who found herself leaning on Jane as they stood together. Any man in their right mind would want a woman like Katherine. Beautiful. Reliable. Good with her hands, as a baker needed to be. Good with math. Good with children. She was the perfect package. Her natural beauty nearly matched that of a Fae...

Why on earth was she so stuck on that thought?!

"He keeps casting glances at you, you know," Jane murmured in a low enough voice that only Alice could hear.

Sure enough, every now and then when Katherine would be caught up in whatever she was talking about, Michaels eyes often shifted to the side, glancing in her direction. Poppy was engrossed in what Katherine was saying about the bakery, and asking plenty of questions about frostings and cakes.

"Now Poppy, your birthday isn't for another month," Michael chuckled, finally returning to the conversation, "we can't buy a cake right now, alright?"

"Michaeeeeeel..." she whined, eyebrows knitting together.

"Come on, Michael, it wouldn't be so bad to just look, would it?" Katherine beamed, watching as Poppy perked up at her insistence, "Please, I'm sure my father would love to see you~ He's always wondered when he'd see one of the Kresst boys again~"

Michael laughed, offering a gentle and apologetic shake of his head.

"Afraid I can't- our mother wants Poppy home in time for a bath," he explained, looking away from Katherine to Jane and Alice with that same smile.

"That's funny, Alice was just telling me how she needed to head home early to babysit Edith~" Jane chimed in, earning a bewildered reaction from Alice. Her arm slipped away from the brunettes, her hands pressing gently against her back and guiding her towards Michael's side. What was Jane doing?! Alice looked back at her, face desperate and pleading, only to receive a wink in return. Oh, Jane, you beautiful but conniving pumpkin head.

"Ah, I'll walk you home after I drop Poppy off- if that's okay with you, Alice," he smiled once more, although it felt different than the smile he'd given Katherine. 'A pity smile', she thought to herself, 'or an awkward smile as means to diffuse the tension'. Katherine shot Jane a look, but before she could say anything, Jane already had her arm around Katherine's shoulders, leading her down the road back into town with a, 'Come now, let us assess the shoes at St. Mannifieks, Katherine!'. Jane was the perfect wingwoman, but always at the worst times. Left alone now, Alices eyes slowly looked towards Michaels, drawn in by the grey of his own eyes. For a moment, they just gazed at each other in silence, the wind brushing past them as Poppy whined on her brothers back.

"Let's get Poppy home,' Michael sighed, earning a slight laugh from Alice, "We can catch up when I walk you home,"

-x-

And they did catch up. After dropping Poppy off, Michael explained that he would be walking Alice home and returning for a late dinner. And while it garnered some worry from his mother, Michael reassured her that it would be safer to escort Alice home so that she would not get in any trouble with the new curfew. And Michael was capable enough to do something as simple as escort a pretty girl home. Those words made Alice blush, but soon enough they were walking along the old path they played on as children. It was quiet at first, but with some coaxing and awkward jokes, conversation started to flow forth. It was a bit rough for Alice to open up again, but eventually, Alice found herself enjoying the exchange of stories and details. Despite living in the same small town together, she really lost track of him when they fell apart last time. And they must have taken a longer way home than she remembered, because it felt as if time had slowed down just for them- enough to squeeze a couple of funny stories from Michael.

"And then, Lucas fell off the back of the horse" he explained, trying to keep from laughing as he told the story, "nothing broken! How, one might ask, could a boy fall off the back of a horse and not at least break a collarbone? He landed in a HUGE pile of-"

By the time he'd gotten to the tail end of that story, he was cackling laughing, and they were close to her home. Alice couldn't help but giggle at the manner of his laughter.

"Well, thank you for escorting me, I'll be fine from here" she figured she could drop the whole prim and proper act with Michael. But as she started for the door, a warmth enveloped her hand and kept her from walking any further.

"So it was an act,"

Her head snapped to look back at Michael, who still wore the same lopsided boyish grin as before. Red stained Alices face as her eyes fell to the side, unable to keep a locked gaze with him.

"What are you talking about?"

"The whole delicate flower bit- there's no way the Alice I know would hang out with Jane Rosseau and Katherine Tarroue"

Well. At least he was sharp about it. She couldn't help the awkward laugh that dredged it's way out of her throat, taking her hand from his own as she turned back to face him proper.

"Well, things change... True, I don't fit in with them, but Jane and Katherine have been nothing short of kind to me,"

"More like you're playing a different field than them," Michael corrected, hands mounting his hips as he cocked his head to the side.

Alice felt a twang of pain course through her, her eyebrows knitting together as she glared up at him, ready to go on the defensive.

"And just what do you mean by that?" she hissed, earning a surprised look from Michael.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"A different field? Michael, I already know I'm a black sheep among them- I'm not beautiful or slender like they are," she started, feeling her blood begin to boil, "I could care less about the color of ribbons or shoes. Walking around and scoping out men doesn't interest me and neither does settling in this town for the rest of my life! And I have no desire to gain higher status or wealth, as I am content with what I have and how I live! If anything, I would leave this town in a heart beat! I'd collect books and further my education! I'd learn new things and bring them back for my family- for my sister, Edith. I want her to know there's a world outside of this town- I don't want her to be trapped here like everyone else! I don't want her to realize too late, like I did!"

Through her tirade, she began to pace back and forth, her voice raised, but not to the point where anyone in the house could hear her. Her hands began to move as she spoke, her expression not one of anger, but frustration. All the while, Michael watched quietly, expression stony as his hands fell back to his sides. Finally, she stopped moving, standing with her hands clutched into fists at her sides.

"I'm not someone who would be happy here," she muttered, "I'll wind up a spinster anyway, so I'm sorry I'm on a different field than Katherine,"

That caught Michaels attention.

"Katherine?"

"Please, I see how you look at her," she hissed, "I know she's perfect and any man would want someone so sweet,"

Michael must have felt a rush of courage or something, because like a fool, he was grasping onto Alice's shoulders, halting her movements and startling her. He could see the spark in her eye and her clenched fist rising.

"I'm trying to say that you're better than them-!" he exclaimed loudly, rendering Alice motionless and dumbstruck.

It was as if he'd stopped a bomb that was one second from detonating. Alice stared up at him, fists still clutched at her sides and ready to swing should he pick his words incorrectly. Neither said a word for a minute or two, leaving the cicadas and owls to fill the silence between them.

"Alice, none of what you said is true," he started, picking his words a little more carefully, "When I said you were on a different field, it was meant to elevate your position! You're one of the only girls in town who still reads and wants to pursue knowledge. You don't care about those little things and you're still so beautiful despite that!"

Alice could have sworn she'd heard him wrong. It must have been the wind that was blowing, or the cicadas screaming louder than ever. He thought she was beautiful? His own face was flushed red, but it was harder to make out in blue of sunset, the sun just dipping below the horizon and painting it a glorious fire of orange and pink.

"Alice, you're one of the brightest girls I know... You don't want to talk about the same things every other girl talks about. You want to talk about books, sciences, and traveling the world! You're brave and unafraid..." he grew quieter, "I've always envied that about you, you know? You say what you want when you want. You don't think about what others think, and you live the life you want,"

His hands, which rested heavy on her shoulders, glided down over her forearms and to her clenched fists. His touch softened them open, his fingers intertwining with her own as he stepped in closer.

"Michael," her mouth felt dry- just saying his name was difficult.

"You know, I never forgot that St. Valentines... I still regret not running after you," he insisted, pulling her ever closer towards him. "I regret not telling you about my feelings truly- without Lucas and the boys there. Maybe things would have turned out differently, we had so much in common, after all..."

Alice was growing more aware of the distance closing between them, and chose to keep him from moving any closer by stepping back the more he pulled.

"I... We could do so much together," he murmured, squeezing her hands in his own, "Don't you think? I know a tailors boy isn't much- and I know you say status doesn't matter to you, but I truly believe we could be happy. I know you want to go out, but stay with me a little longer..."

Alice wanted to answer, but all words seemed to fall from her tongue and disappear. Where on earth was this coming from?

Suddenly, the door to the house opened with a creak, making both jump and their hands break away from the others. Both stumbled back and watched as an older man hobbled down the stairs of the porch, a dark bag in hand. He had an older face, his brow lined with frown lines and crows feet. His head full of thinning white hair was matted to his seemingly sweaty brow. At the quick actions to hide their talk, he looked up through his crooked glasses on his nose.

"Miss Alice? Is that you?"

The brunette recognized that voice- that was Doctor Barthelon! The previous few minutes were forgotten, as she started towards the elderly doctor with an alarmed look in her eyes.

"Doctor- what's wrong? Did mothers fever go up? Was there an emergency?" Alice started to rattle off a number of questions, to which the doctor only shook his head, lower lip giving the faintest quiver. "If not that, then what has brought you here? A check up for Edith? Or Lorina?"

"Miss Alice, you might want to go inside quickly," he quaked with a raspy tone. "And you, Mr. Kresst... You should run on home before you catch a cold,"

"Alice!"

There was a rush of footsteps against wooden floorboards, as Alice looked up to see Lorina in a night gown with an apron round her waist. There was blood on the apron. Through the cicadas, Alice could hear the familiar sounding cries of Edith, muffled from what sounded like the second story. Soon enough, Alice's father entered the door frame behind Lorina, his expression pained, as if someone had electrocuted him or stabbed him in the gut. It all pieced together. Alice took a step backwards, feeling a sour taste rise in her mouth, hot tears stinging to her eyes.

"No..."

Michael seemed to put two and two together as well, because his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He turned to Alice, attempting to reach out and take her hand. She ripped her hand away before he could even come close.

"Alice- Hey, it's gonna be-"

"NO-!"

She turned to the maid, who moved

Not even thinking, she immediately turned tail and bolted, not caring where she wound up or who followed. She could outrun them. She spent most of her childhood running away from things. People. Responsibilities. Thankfully, as she looked back, no one dared to follow. Michael had, but stopped once she'd raced out of sight. Alice ran through the fields, wind whipping through her hair as the moon shone down, dimly lighting her way as her legs moved faster than her mind could comprehend. The chill that began to make itself known nipped at her ears, nose and eyes, but she didn't care.

Once she'd cleared the tall grasses, she found her feet lost rhythm, subsequently causing her to trip on her own foot, and fall over with a shriek. She hit the ground like a skipping stone over water, sliding to a halt after scraping up her elbows and knees with an alarming thud. The stinging sensations raging through her palms as she slid across the hard ground felt dull, the adrenaline numbing her to the pain that tried to hold her to the ground. Sitting back up, she winced at a throb from her ankle. Stupid heeled shoes. With an angered scream, she ripped the shoes from her feet and threw them to the ground, scrambling back to her feet to run even further. The grasses smacked at her arms and legs as she raced over rocks and a small creek, jumping right over like she had with Edith many times before. The cooled stones temporarily soothed her skin, even as she continued to run through the weeds. Whatever she stepped on didn't matter- the pain wouldn't compare to what she was feeling stabbing through her chest.

Finally, the adrenaline began to wear off, her racing pace slowing as the line of willow trees on the horizon grew closer. The tears, which she'd been holding back, began to pool again. Her throat tightened as her run turned to a jog and that to a walk, until she'd finally fallen to her knees beneath the tree and let out a loud wail of a cry. Each frustration and heartbreak contained to that one soul wrenching heartbroken scream to the sky. Her hands gripped the grasses on the ground, her head falling to meet them in a child's pose as each cry did nothing to aid the tightening clench in her chest. As she trembled on the ground, the cries that wracked her body only grew in fervor, eyes closed as tears fell freely from her face into the flowers and mushrooms she buried it in.

It was then she heard a footstep towards her, and just as she whipped her head up to glare at the intruder, she was met with a hand extended out to her. She recognized the curve of his fingers and the lightness to his gesture, eyes following up to meet the redheaded Faes own, solitary red eye focused solely on her. For once, it wasn't a smile that graced his lips, but a thin line- as if he'd pressed his lips together for a moment. Serious and slanted, but not a scowl.

If she didn't know just what he was, she might even say she could detect a sense of worry in his look. He was on his knee, his head cocked to the side as he gazed down at her. Time hadn't aged him a second. He still looked just as youthful and handsome as she always remembered him looking. He was so close now... She had never been this close to his ring before. She could pick up his scent. Like the smell of the willows mixed with something that could only be described as an airy sweetness with a dark depth to it.

"Sweet child," the redhead cooed, his hand slowly brushing back some hair from her face, "What has you so upset~?"

"Joker-" she choked out, her throat tightening back up for a moment as she unconsciously leaned into the hand he touched her with.

That seemed to catch the Fae by surprise, the look in his eye shifting from one of concern to one that could only be described as 'shocked, but pleased'. His expression softened, and he couldn't help the hint of a smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. Alices eye caught the flicker of when his composure fell... And she realized that this was the first time she'd actually called him by his name. At least, the name he'd given her in place of his true name. There was a brief moment of warmth, as the hand which grazed over her delicate features retreated back to offer a helping hand up.

"Here, dear child" he whispered, tone still as steady and whimsical as ever as he reached down to scoop her own hand up in his. Once cradling her smaller hand, the other pressed over it the back of her hand gently, leading her up and over towards him. Alice allowed him to help her up, wincing at the viscous scrapes on her knees, elbows and palms. There was no way such scrapes went unnoticed- he must have felt it as he took her hand. The rough patch where her soft hands were torn open by the angry earth at her feet. The unfamiliar warmth and heavy copper scent. His touch seemed to soften as he guided her over the line of mushrooms. But Alice stood her ground once the tips of her toes felt the thick stalks of the stout mushrooms that generously peppered the circle.

The Fae smiled grimly at her.

"Such distrust, even after all these years you're as on your toes as ever~" he chuckled softly, the soft bells on his outlandish cap tinkling softly as he shook his head. "No, I will not take you away- it will be safe for you, I promise~"

His voice was so rich and inviting- it was hard to not want to walk right into the circle with him. But she had to stand her ground, as pleasant as he acted. She had to remain cautious. Her aunt was taken by this same Fae. Immediately, the story her mother told her came flooding back into her head, and the jab that she felt returned. She never wanted anyone to see her cry- least of all strangers. She'd always cried alone in her room when she needed to. It wasn't socially acceptable for a young woman her age to easily make display of tears. Did it stop her? For the most part. She kept everything bottled up until she chose to open it up. She never had anyone to comfort her- she wasn't a child, after all.

But this man... No. This Fae wasn't much of a stranger anymore, was he?

As he made his 'promise', she stood her ground, hesitantly looking over the line of mushrooms where he stood. What did it matter anymore? She allowed one foot to cross over the mushroom ring, keeping the other firm on the ground for a moment. She locked eyes with him, his expression turning to the same warm smile she'd met him with. The foot which she left securely on the other side of the ring finally moved, stepping over the mushrooms and landing right beside its counter. Alice waited for the trick. For him to snap his fingers and take her away. Or for her feet to act on their own and start dancing frantically. But nothing happened.

"You see~?" the redhead murmured softly, eye half lidded as he looked down at her surprised expression. His hand which rested atop her knuckles rose to thumb away heated tears that ran down her face. "It's alright~"

If asked what she was thinking, Alice wouldn't be able to give a proper answer. Everything felt so heavy on her heart, and without thinking she just threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. It must have caught him off guard too, because he found himself stumbling back a step before finding his footing once more. Her hands stinging ceased as she gripped the fabric of his coat, his scent filling her nostrils as his warmth enveloped her. Her mind was abuzz with activity- wondering what might happen now that she'd gone and embraced this Fae, or if he might trick her after she'd been lulled into this false sense of security. Maybe it would be better this way. Maybe being spirited away could stop this ache in her chest.

But instead of being tricked, she felt his arms wrap slowly around her shoulders and waist. A light pressure atop her head hinted that he was resting his chin against it as he began to sway slowly, as if rocking a small child to sleep. And while she'd normally prefer not to be treated like a child, for once, she let that argument be. Something about him made it easy for her to just open up to him. Maybe, deep down, she always just wanted someone who could understand and comfort her. To wrap arms around her like this and let her feel like someone cared. And that crying was something to be discouraged in young women.

The way his fingers splayed across the small of her back and held her close to him sent shivers through her. He hummed a tune Alice couldn't truly recognize- maybe something from his own world? It was the most beautiful sound she'd heard. His thumbs occasionally brushed along with his tune, and Alice found herself feeling a bit lighter just listening.

Her cries grew fainter as time passed, and the crickets began their long song into the night.

"I don't want to go back," she mumbled, his chest rumbling like distant thunder with a chuckle at her words.

"You don't have to return, you can always leave this world behind~" he chuckled, "But I'm sure you already knew that~"

She peeled her head back to look up at him, his expression still warm as he gazed down at her. She felt heat rush to her face, but tried her best to ignore it. He was so intense- any woman would long to be looked at the way he looked at her. But she was unworthy of such a glance... Her face, puffed up from crying, was anything but attractive. She knew what he meant- to be taken away from this world. To the world of the Fae. And as much as she wanted to shut the world out and disappear... She couldn't leave Lorina and Edith to handle this by themselves.

"I can't," she muttered weakly, feeling her legs soften underneath her. Joker must have sensed it too, because soon he was slowly lowering himself to the ground, guiding her carefully as to not worsen her already skinned and bleeding knees. He had noticed, of course, but didn't care to bring it up when more pressing issues plagued her mind. She didn't lean into him again, a little embarrassed for her childish behavior. She wiped the remaining traces of tears from her eyes and sighed.

"My sisters already have enough trouble... Leaving them would practically be cowardice,"

"And that fine boy you were with," the redhead started, a flicker of mischief in his eye, "I imagine he'd be quite upset"

Her posture stiffened at that, muscles tensing at the mention of Michael.

"You saw him?"

His smile turned into a more vicious smirk- a look Alice had never seen on his features before. It was chilling to behold.

"Indeed~ He's quite the interesting fellow," his expression switched back so quickly, that Alice believed she must have imagined the colder expression before. "He seems to fancy you~"

Alice scoffed at that, shaking her head as to dismiss his thought. Michael Kresst was a childhood friend- nothing more and nothing less. And as much as she enjoyed their talk and how he told her that she being unlike the other girls was a good thing... She knew it didn't matter in the end. All men were the same. Save for this man... This Fae that so captured her interest. He wasn't bound by the societal values of this town. How free that must feel. How lonely too.

"He'd never- I'm hardly a suitable woman for any man in this town... My family will be lucky if I don't become a spinster in the attic," she mumbled bitterly, "Writing books about escaping this town and discovering a magical new world outside- or about the Fae, maybe,"

She looked up at him with a knowing smile. Joker cocked his head at that, his smile falling for a moment.

"A book about me?"

"Of course- It's fascinating, don't you think? An handsome and charming young man who lures away women and men from town?"

The redhead hummed thoughtfully at her words, eye narrowing as he leaned towards the brunette.

"You find me handsome?" he commented playfully, earning a quiet huff from the girl who wasn't sure if she should shake her head or try to defend her words. She almost forgot that this man was a Fae for a second... She wondered what her mother would say if she knew she'd run out into the willows past curfew and cried in the arms of the same Fae who took her sister away. A heavy weight settled in her chest, but she couldn't find it in her to cry anymore.

When he didn't get an answer, he chuckled and gently took her hand once more.

"Your wounded- much like when we first met" Joker pointed out, fingers overturning her hand to examine the raw skin and the droplets of blood that oozed from the scrape. "I can take care of these,"

Alice cocked her head and looked up at him, expression stony despite her far away eyes.

"Surely, not without a price, right?"

That got a laugh, but his thumbs didn't leave the pad of her palm, before setting it down gently to get a better look at the other.

"If you would, give me your name~"

This game, it seemed, amused the red headed Fae. The way his face softened when he spoke and the way his eye seemed hold some sort of mysterious gleam. And as she had the last two times, Alice sighed, shifting off of her knees to sit properly.

"My name..." she started, eyes falling to the hands which held hers. There was a brief silence as she contemplated her next move. Finally, she looked back up at him.

"... Clarice,"

The Faes expression changed at that, his eyebrows knitting together as his smile slanted into a slight smirk. He was clearly amused- and Alice could tell by how his voice oozed when he spoke.

"My dear is such a little liar... That's not your name~" he chuckled, drumming his thumb on her palm softly as he set it back down in her lap. "That's the name of your mothers sister~"

So he knew of her- he remembered Clarice. And he remembered that she was her mothers sister. She opened her mouth to address his statement, but closed it right after. What could she even say to that?

"Ah, are you angry with me, dear one~?" he asked, removing his hat and raking a hand through his dark red locks carelessly. No. She couldn't find it in her to be upset or angry. She was far too emotionally exhausted for that. Alice's eyes burned with every blink, practically begging to be closed. The walk home felt too long... She couldn't even will herself to get up.

"No," she replied simply, rubbing at her eyes as she continued, "My mother would tell some stories when we were small, but it's been quiet for the last few years. And while it didn't affect my sisters and I personally, my grandparents and aunt would go quiet if mother brought her up,"

He remained quiet, his smile vanishing for a moment, as if he truly understood that it wasn't exactly a happy matter they were discussing. Alice sighed. She didn't expect an apology for what he did. It was unlike the Fae to offer apologies. But his silence and the hint of a mildly sorrowful expression conveyed remorse enough. Even when his lips were upturned and eye was cast away, there was still something haunting about his air. Intoxicating. She practically wanted to reach out to touch him, to reassure him. But she began to wobble a bit, losing her battle against the sleep that fogged her eyes, that hand retracting as she allowed herself to fall to her side into the grass of the faerie ring. Was the ground around the pond always so soft? Was grass always so silky smooth to the touch? She brought her arms in close to her chest and curled into a fetal position within the ring. It hurt her skinned knees and elbows, but not enough to keep her awake.

Joker only watched with wide eye.

"You should get to bed, my dear one" he remarked, a hand gently reaching out to offer a hand, "It's past the town curfew, isn't it?"

"Don't care," she mumbled, eyes already falling closed. The burn that radiated beneath her lids forbade her from opening her eyes again, and her own palms and knees seemed to radiate a heated sting as she got comfortable. " 'M tired..."

She must have faded soon after that, because that was where her memory of what happened next got fuzzy. She could swore he said something- or recited something- but when she opened her eyes again, he was gone.

-x-

Morning came quick, a gentle breeze and the song of birds waking Alice from her sleep. The sun was just peeking over the hills behind her, casting a lavender baby blue light over the town and sky. The morning glow and haze added a dreamy layer to the view of the town, the shadows of the trees dark blue and blurred from the sleep in her eyes. The soft pink of the willows sprinkled the ground, but avoided the faerie circle- as if there was a magical barrier protecting it. Last nights events felt like a bad dream, and as much as she had hoped when she woke that that was all it was, she realized that if it were so, she wouldn't currently be outside with clovers and pebbles pressed uncomfortably against her skin.

It was no dream. It was reality. And she'd tried to run from that.

She could feel how stiff her body was when she tried to sit up. Maybe sleeping on the hard ground wasn't the best idea she'd ever had. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her palm groggily, slow to realize that the pain she felt as she fell asleep had disappeared. Blinking, Alice's eyes widened when she saw that her scrapes were completely gone. She looked down to her knees to find them pristine and unscathed, her other palm showing no signs of damage as well.

Had he... Healed her? She sat there for a moment in shock, before allowing her hands to drop. He didn't have to heal her. So why did he? To make her indebted to him? But she hadn't said thank you.

'How strange...' she thought to herself, 'I never heard of the Fae being so kind to the others he'd encountered'.

With that in mind, she forced herself to stand, knees popping as she did. She stretched some of the stiffness out of her limbs and arms, before starting back to her home.

When she returned, Lorina scolded her for running off and scaring the family near to death. Her father shot her a glance, but silently took the breakfast Lorina prepared and returned to his study. Edith, still bleary eyed from crying and sleep didn't make a peep as she sat at the table for breakfast. The maid insisted that Alice go wash up and change before she eat with everyone, as dirt was still caked to her limps and grasses tangled in her long hair.

"I'll help Alice, could you please take care of Edith?" Lorina asked softly.

The maid gave a low 'harrumph', and nodded.

Lorina helped her undress, rolling up her sleeves and tying back her hair as she assisted in washing the dirt and grass from Alice's hair.

"Where did you go, Alice? We were worried sick..." she huffed, tone firm, but not uncaring. Alice hesitated in giving an answer, her muscles relaxing as Lorina poured water over her hair and ran her fingers through it.

"I slept by the Faerie Ring," she murmured quietly, and almost instantly, Lorinas fingers stopped moving. There was a tense silence before Lorina continued her movements. Her lips were pressed into a thin line as she continued, pulling a persistent clover from her shoulder.

"You are not to go near that ring again," she murmured in a low tone, "Do you understand?"

Alice swallowed, nodding quietly as Lorina rose from her stool and fetched a fresh towel for her. Her eyes fell to the water, which was dirty with clovers, dirt, and grasses. As her eldest sister returned, Alice stood from the bath, the warmth of the towel that Lorina draped around her reminding Alice of the Faes embrace.

And with a heavy heart, she opened her mouth to reply with a lie:

"I won't"

-x-

 _ **WOW 10K WORDS. IT'S A LOT OF FILLER AND I APOLOGIZE. I PROMISE THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS WILL REMAIN JOKER CENTRIC ;;;**_

 _ **I briefly thought about making a sequel from Jokers POV, but there's so much that needs to be taken into consideration when writing the clown man ;;**_

 _ **If you have any thoughts, feel free to let me know!**_

 _ **If things don't add up, I apologize ;; It's literally taken me three weeks to compile all of this into a chapter ;; If you have questions, please message me!**_

 _ **Thank you for your support!**_


End file.
